The present invention relates generally to the pumping of fluids, and particularly to the integration of a pump and electric motor to facilitate various aspects of moving fluid from one location to another.
In a variety of pumping systems, such as electric submersible pumping systems utilized in the production of subterranean fluids, a distinct motor is used to drive a distinct and separate pump. In electric submersible pumping systems, a motor is coupled to a motor protector and ultimately to a submersible pump, such as a centrifugal pump. The motor protector separates the internal motor fluid from deleterious wellbore fluids, and the pump is driven by a shaft coupled to the electric motor. A variety of other components can be combined with the electric submersible pumping system for a range of applications and environments.
The present invention provides a technique for integrating the electric motor and the pump in various pumping systems. This combination permits the elimination of the separate motor, motor protector and other components while allowing greater control over movement of fluid as well as improved flexibility of design. Although the technique has particular application to systems used in subterranean environments, such as electric submersible pumping systems, the technique may be utilized in a variety of other pumping applications.